The Fly (Episode)
The Fly, is an episode Fanon. This episode introduces Rulph, a tiger that some of the distractions it causes problems. Roles Starring Roles J.J. Rulph Featuring Roles Lumpy Flaky Andy Sniffles Plot The episode begins in the house of JJ, suddenly someone knocks on the door, then opens the door and is Rulph, greets you and the hard. JJ Rulph grabs and takes him to the basement to show a machine that built it, this tells you that they put dark glasses (since not been tested and it is unknown whether sacaria a light that would harm their eyes.) JJ turn the machine gets an apple and closes, then begins to shine and they both say "whoah" and ends the light, JJ opens the machine on the other side and instead of leaving a healthy apple goes rotten, then JJ is to look for more screws and an apple and tells Rulph to watch his invention. Rulph suddenly going to take water, returns to take care of the machine until accidentally dropped the glass of water causing it starts to throw sparks. Rulph traumatized by the situation grab a tissue and dry but is it worse, the machine is on fire, then Rulph grabs a fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Rulph of panic screams but covers her mouth to JJ not hear. J. J. low and go extrañanemente Rulph, Rulph tells him not to worry but JJ the suspect, then, that the apple had put it in the machine and and lights it, suddenly the machine shows spark and starts shaking, the machine suddenly stops and JJ opens the door to the other machine and see the apple goes safely, JJ Thank you Rulph without question as you did, Rulph while also appreciated, but the machine begins to shake again and absorbs JJ and a fly and pulling the mixture with a fly's head JJ and begins to fly out of laccase and Rulph will chase him. J. J. Fly enters the house of flaky, flaky enters his room and sees a fly (which is JJ), flaky screams of panic and begins to kill her but JJ manages to dodge. Rulph enters the house and heard screams then goes over there, he sees that this is flaky kill JJ fly Rulph immediately cover the fly and explains that it's just your imagination, flaky "understands" what it says Rulph and then go back and check to see JJ he escaped by the window Rulph then leaves the house to chase fly again JJ . J. J. enters another house and is the lumpy, lumpy was watching TV eating popcorn until he sees a fly, then with his newspaper begins to chase hits while his newspaper. lumpy That shows a vacuum to suck out the fly in that comes Rulph to stop the lumpy and accidentally pushes the suctioned to it, look at the death of Rulph panic but looks back to see if JJ and again escaped. J. J. enters the house andy, andy then was playing video games when he sees the fly then begins to attack the fly (but unlike the others this is more crazy), begins to pull out a knife and starts attacking JJ . Rulph arrives and tries to stop andy, andy then takes a bazooka and shoots but luck just hit the kitchen wall. Andy shows a Granada and spear Rulph and panic grips the spear into the kitchen canister , Rulph JJ takes the fly and out of the house where andy exploited inside. Then J. J. enters the room Sniffles, where, unlike the others, the studies it and then makes a machine that mimics the flight of a fly. Sniffles start flying with JJ (not knowing it was a person turned into a fly), JJ knowing that everything is quiet start to keep up. Sniffles But get carried away while the fan encounters, which scraped in some parts, and then falls in the window dying. JJ see the mortal death until he comes Rulph Sniffles, grabbing a bottle to take him. then on television sees a monster (which was cebza fly with the body of JJ) terrorizing the city, Rulph faints at know you have to make do with another problem as well giving a 'to be continued. " Deaths *Lumpy dies sucked into the vacuum. *Andy died in the blast. *Sniffles dies falling from a great height. Category:Fan Episodes